Lemon
by G and K
Summary: Sasuke akhirnya menjalankan rencana yg di sarankan Fugaku, berhasil kah Sasuke berbaikan dengan Sakura dan menikmati first night nya yang tertunda? Warning : Lemon inside
1. Lemon

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishiomoto

*******

**Lemon**

Di suatu malam yang dingin, sepasang kekasih, Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berada di atas sebuah ranjang di rumah Sasuke yang sedang sepi.

"Sasuke ku mohon jangan!!" jerit Sakura menghiba.

"Diam Sakura!!" balas Sasuke, sambil membuka 'itu' nya Sakura.

"Sasuke kenapa kamu tega sama aku?" ujar Sakura dengan ekspresi hampir menangis.

"Maaf Sakura, tapi aku sudah tak tahan, aku benar-benar ingin merasakan-nya."

Sasuke lantas membuka pertahanan terakhir 'itu' nya Sakura.

"Ta-tapi bukan begitu caranya Sasuke, bila ingin menikmatinya ada cara dan aturan-nya." kata Sakura menahan tangis.

Sasuke mengeryitkan dahi, lalu memandang Sakura, sambil bertanya pada Sakura, "Memang harus bagaimana?"

Sambil terisak Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kalau mau makan buah Lemon harus di belah dan di peras, bukan dengan cara mengupas kulitnya!! Huhuhu padahal itu buah lemon yang baru kubeli."

**Tamat**

**A/N: muahahaha cerita ini hanya cerita tambahan yang di taruh di awal (biasa nya kan cerita tambahan di taruh di akhir) hahaha  
**

**oke cerita sebenarnya ada di di chap setelah ini silahkan ganti halaman hehehe.  
**


	2. Perjuangan Malam pertama

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishiomoto

**Warning!! Cerita ini mengandung unsur lemon jadi yang berumur 18 tahun kebawah tak di sarankan untuk membaca!!**

***

**Perjuangan Malam Pertama**

Sasuke dan Sakura saat ini sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang hotel Konoha. Mereka berdua baru saja menyelesaikan resepsi pernikahan mereka, dan saat ini mereka berdua akan melakukan apa yang biasa dilakukan oleh pengatin yang baru menikah.

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang terlihat sangat cantik malam itu, sementara Sakura tersipu malu.

Dengan senyuman yang cool Sasuke membelai wajah dan rambut Sakura, lalu tangan-nya bergerilya, dari wajah dan rambut Sakura menuju ke buah dada Sakura. Dan baru saja tangan Sasuke sampai ke gunung kenikmatan itu tiba-tiba Sakura langsung bangkit berdiri.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku mandi dulu yah?" ujar Sakura, Sasuke yang sebenarnya sudah benar-benar bernafsu, hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi jangan lama-lama mandinya, udah gak tahan nich." sahut Sasuke.

"Ih Sasuke nakal!" cibir Sakura sambil mencubit lengan Sasuke, namun karena tenaga raksasa Sakura, cubitan itu menyisakan rasa sakit luar biasa dan juga bekas yang membiru, tapi Sasuke hanya bisa menahan kesakitan dan tangis karena tidak mau terlihat Ooc di malam pertamanya di depan istrinya.

Sakura lantas masuk ke kamar mandi.

**Satu jam kemudian..**

"Sasuke sayang, aku udahan nich." ujar Sakura sambil keluar dari kamar mandi.

Mata Sasuke yang sebenarnya sudah mengantuk karena kelamaan menunggu Sakura mandi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi segar kembali ketika melihat Sakura yang keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai jubah mandi. Dan rambut Sakura yang masih terlihat basah menambah gairah Sasuke.

Sasuke lantas bangkit dari atas ranjang dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Namun belum sempat Sasuke menyentuh tubuh Sakura, Sakura langsung menginterupsi, "Sasuke, kamu mandi dulu sana, bau tauk!"

"Iya-iya, aku mandi dulu." gerutu Sasuke sambil berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

**Tiga puluh detik kemudian..**

"Sakura sayang, aku udahan nich! Jadi bisa kita mulai?" ujar Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan selembar handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya kepada Sakura yang duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Udah mandi? Cepat amat?" tanya Sakura.

"Cepat donk, aku kan udah gak tahan, kepengen cepat buat anak!" sahut Sasuke sembari duduk di samping Sakura.

Sakura kembali tersenyum malu-malu tapi mau, sedangkan Sasuke kembali melancarkan belaian mautnya.

Tangan Sasuke meremas lembut dada Sakura, lalu bibirnya mencumbui bibir mungil Sakura dengan penuh nafsu. Dan ketika sedang enak-enaknya tiba-tiba..

**BRAAAAKKK!!**

Pintu kamar hotel didobrak oleh seseorang.

Sasuke dan Sakura langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka, pandangan mereka pun langsung beralih ke arah pintu.

Di depan pintu, berdiri Kakuzu yang membawa sepiring sate di tangan kanannya.

"Maaf di sini ada yang pesan sate ya?" tanya Kakuzu.

"KAGAK ADA!! SEKARANG KELUAR!!" jerit Sasuke dengan penuh emosi.

"Huh, galak amat, di sini lo boleh galak-galak, di fict Save Sakura gue mampusin lo!" gerutu Kakuzu sambil keluar dari kamar hotel (A/N: Promosi dikit ^.^).

"Cih mengganggu saja." cibir Sasuke.

"Udah, sabar Sasuke sayang." ujar Sakura menenangkan.

**Hening sejenak..**

"Ehem-ehem!" dehem Sasuke memecahkan keheningan.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan yang tadi?" sambung Sasuke.

"Ayo!" seru Sakura.

Kedua pasangan suami istri itu pun kembali berciuman dengan penuh gelora. Sasuke mulai memasukan tangan kirinya ke dalam jubah mandi yang dikenakan Sakura, sambil meremas-remas lembut benda kenyal yang ada di dalamnya, sementara tangan kanannya berusaha membuka tali pengikat jubah mandi Sakura, dan ketika simpul tali pengikat itu nyaris terbuka, tiba-tiba..

**BRAAAAKKK!!**

Lagi-lagi pintu kamar hotel di dobrak, dan kali ini pelakunya adalah Fugaku, ayah Sasuke dan mertua Sakura.

"Papa? Ngapain ke sini?" tanya Sasuke yang menghentikan kegiatannya, sedangkan Sakura cepat-cepat merapikan jubah mandinya.

"Sasuke, kalian berdua belum masuk babak utama'kan?" tanya Fugaku, Sasuke menggelengkan kepala.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, ini," ujar Fugaku sambil menyodorkan handphone nokia N73 miliknya pada Sasuke.

"Handphone? Untuk apa pa?"

"Nanti kamu rekam ya adegan malam pertama kamu pake hape ini? Papa sama mama mau nonton, awas kalo nggak!!" bisik Fugaku dengan nada mengancam pada Sasuke.

Takut akan ancaman Fugaku, Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah Sasuke, Sakura, papa pergi dulu ya? Enjoy your first night!!" ujar Fugaku kepada Sasuke dan Sakura sambil keluar dari kamar hotel.

"Papa kamu ngapain ke sini, Sasuke sayang?"

"Ng-nggak kenapa-kenapa, sudahlah, mudah-mudahan sekarang tidak ada pengganggu lagi." keluh Sasuke.

"Iya Sasuke sayang." ujar Sakura.

Lalu pengantin baru itu kembali ingin bercumbu, namun lagi-lagi...

**BRAAAAKKK!!**

Kali ini sang pendobrak pintu adalah Ahmad Dhani dan konco-konconya dari Dewa 19.

"Maaf mas, katanya di sini ada yang request lagu 'sedang ingin bercinta' ya?" tanya Dhani.

"Kagak ada mas!! Emang siapa yang ngomong kami request tuh lagu?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Pemuda bernama Naruto." jawab si Once, konco Dhani nomor 1.

"Dia mah tukang kibul! Jangan percaya!" seru Sakura lagi.

"Wah sialan tuh orang! Beraninya ngibulin orang-orang ganteng kayak kita-kita." gerutu Andra, sang konco Dhani nomor 2.

"Ya udah deh, Mas, Mbak, maaf kami udah mengganggu," ujar Tyo, konco Dhani nomor 3.

Dan akhirnya pasukan Dewa 19 keluar dari kamar hotel itu dengan dipimpin oleh sang bos, Ahmad Dhani.

"Aaaaaarrrggggh!! Mau buat anak aja susah!" jerit Sasuke, frustasi.

Sasuke kemudian langsung memasang grendel dan gembok di pintu kamar hotelnya, lalu dia juga memaku kayu di pintu kamar hotel di tambah dengan jebakan-jebakan ala benteng takeshi castle di depan pintu kamar hotelnya, agar tak ada lagi yang berani masuk ke kamar hotelnya.

"Fiuh, akhirnya beres juga, kali ini tak akan ada lagi pengacau." kata Sasuke sembari mendekati Sakura.

"Mudah-mudahan saja tidak ada." gumam Sakura.

Kemudian mereka berdua kembali melakukan percumbuan, kali ini Sasuke berhasil membuka jubah mandi Sakura sehingga tubuh Sakura saat ini polos tanpa di tutupi sehelai benang pun.

Sakura sendiri dengan agresifnya, membelai dada bidang Sasuke, dan tangannya mulai turun dari dada Sasuke menuju kejantanan Sasuke. Lalu Sakura meremas-remas bagian paling penting bagi seorang pria itu, dengan lembut.

"Sssh, ahhh Sakura, jangan! Jangan berhenti." desah Sasuke penuh kenikmatan.

"Punya kamu gede juga ya Sasuke sayang." ujar Sakura.

Dikatain seperti itu Sasuke tersenyum bangga, lalu dia membuka handuk penutup kejantanannya dan kemudian dia membaringkan tubuh Sakura.

Sasuke lantas menciumi dada dan leher Sakura dengan sangat HOT, Sakura sendiri memejamkan matanya, meresapi semua kelakuan Sasuke pada tubuh indahnya.

Kumencintaimu, sedalam-dalam hatiku meski pun engkau hanya kekasih gelapku..

Terdengar nada dering handphone Nokia N73 berbunyi.

"Sa-sasuke sayang, ada sms masuk." desah Sakura, namun Sasuke terlalu sibuk dan terlalu bernafsu hingga desahan Sakura tidak di dengarkan-nya, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk membuka sms itu dan alangkah kagetnya Sakura ketika membaca sms itu.

From: Alice-chan

'Uchiha sayang, kamu di mana? Alice-chan kangen sama kamu.'

"WHAT!!" jerit Sakura sambil mendorong kepala Sasuke menjauh dari tubuhnya, sehingga membuat Sasuke terjungkal dari ranjang dan kepala ayamnya sukses membentur lantai kamar hotel.

"Sasuke!! Siapa ini?! Siapa ALICE-CHAN!!" jerit Sakura sambil menunjukkan isi sms dari handphone nokia N73.

"Hah? Alice-chan? Sumpah Sakura sayang, aku gak kenal sama yang namanya Alice-chan!!" ujar Sasuke sambil memegangi kepalanya yang membentur lantai.

"INI SUDAH ADA BUKTI MASIH MAU MENGELAK!! UDAH! MALAM INI KAMU TIDUR DI LANTAI!!" jerit Sakura lagi sambil melempar hape N73 tak berdosa itu ke jidat Sasuke.

"Tapi kita kan belum.."

"AKU UDAH GAK NAFSU!!" sela Sakura yang kemudian mengenakan pakaian dan tidur, sementara Sasuke meratapi kegagalan malam pertamanya.

***

**Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Uchiha.**

Fugaku Uchiha, berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah di ruang tamu. Dia tampak tak bisa tidur malam ini, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya malam ini.

Sang kepala keluarga Uchiha ini terus menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Gawat kenapa gue punya hape, gue kasih ke Sasuke, Alice-chan kan mau sms gue malam ini."

**To be continue**

*******

**A/N: yeeeeeeeyy akhir nya jadi juga kami buat fict rated M, udah lama pengen bikin ginian ~.~  
**


	3. Perjuangan Masih Berlanjut!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishiomoto

***

**Perjuangan Masih berlanjut**

Di restoran hotel Konoha, Sasuke dan Naruto sedang sarapan pagi, sementara Sakura pergi shoping dengan Hinata, tunangan Naruto.

"Gimana malam pertama lo sama Sakura? Enak kagak Sas?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Enak apaan! Badan gue pegel semua tauk!" jawab Sasuke sambil memakan daging hamnya secara sadis.

"Wow, seganas itukah Sakura?"

"Ganas banget! Saking ganasnya gue di suruh tidur di lantai!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Hah? Tidur di lantai? Kok bisa?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan wajah heran.

Akhirnya Sasuke menjelaskan secara detil tentang kisah malam pertamanya yang tragis kepada Naruto.

"Wakakaka, malang amat nasib lo Sas?" ejek Naruto sambil tertawa-tawa bagaikan beruk dapet pisang setelah mendengar cerita Sasuke.

"Berisik!! Nih kan salah lo juga, manggil-manggil Dewa 19 segala! Sampai-sampai gue gak jadi ahak-ahak sama Sakura!" amuk Sasuke.

"Maaf deh maaf, ngomong-ngomong lo udah jelasin ke Sakura kalau sebenarnya tuch hape punya bokap lo?"

"Sudah, tapi dia gak mau tahu, dasar wanita kalau marah logika menjadi tak berguna." jawab Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Naruto memandang sahabatnya sejenak, lalu berkata sambil nyengir, "Lo suruh bokap lo aja yang jelasin ke Sakura."

Sasuke tertegun sejenak, "Hmmm, bener juga kata lo Nar, kalau bokap gue gak mau bantuin gue jelasin ke Sakura bakal gue laporin tuh ke nyokap." ujar Sasuke sambil nyengir ala iblis.

Dan akhirnya setelah menyelesaikan sarapan, Sasuke langsung pergi ke tempat kediaman keluarga Uchiha untuk menemui ayahnya.

***

"Sialan si Sasuke, main pergi aja makanan belum dia bayar lagi!" gerutu Naruto sambil membayar tagihan sarapan mereka kepada seorang pelayan.

Naruto lalu bangkit dari tempat duduk dan bersiap pergi dari restoran hotel Konoha, namun tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesosok pria yang tampaknya dikenal oleh Naruto.

Terlihat pria tersebut memasuki hotel Konoha bersama seorang wanita cantik dan seksi.

Didorong rasa penasaran, Naruto akhirnya mengikuti pria tersebut.

**Di dalam hotel..**

Pria tersebut memesan sebuah kamar kepada Repsepsionis sementara Naruto bersembunyi di balik sebuah sofa di lobby hotel, dia berusaha agar sosoknya tidak ketahuan oleh pria tersebut.

Pria tersebut tampaknya berhasil memesan sebuah kamar, lalu pria itu menggandeng wanita yang di bawanya lalu mereka berdua berjalan memasuki lift hotel sementara Naruto lantas menghampiri resepsionis.

"Mbak, pria barusan mesan kamar nomor berapa ya?" tanya Naruto pada resepsionis.

"Nomor 121, emang napa pak?"

"Oh, gak apa-apa makasih ya mbak," ujar Naruto yang lalu menuju lift menuju lantai 3, ke kamar 121.

**Di depan kamar 121..**

Tampaknya pria yang di kenal Naruto tadi sangat ceroboh karena pintu kamar hotelnya tidak tertutup rapat hingga menyisakan celah hingga Naruto bisa menggunakan celah itu untuk mengintip kegiatan pria dan wanita itu di dalam kamar 121 itu.

Dan alangkah kagetnya Naruto ketika melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar tersebut. Terlihat pria itu menciumi wanita cantik yang dibawanya dengan sangat bernafsu.

"Sssh, Alice-chan kamu sangat hot!" ujar sang pria kepada wanita itu disela-sela ciumannya.

"Kamu juga," balas wanita yang ternyata adalah Alice-chan!!

"Wot!! Alice-chan? Jangan-jangan dia Alice-chan yang tadi diceritain Sasuke?" batin Naruto sambil terus mengintip adegan pasangan mesum itu.

Puas bercumbu, sang pria lalu menelanjangi Alice-chan, dia membuka tanktop yang di gunakan Alice-chan kemudian dia juga memelorotkan jeans dan celana dalam Alice-chan, hingga tubuh Alice-chan kini tidak terbungkus sehelai benang pun.

Sang pria lalu melanjutkan aksinya dengan membaringkan tubuh Alice-chan di ranjang dan kemudian dia menghisap puting susu Alice-chan yang berwarna merah jambu dengan sangat liar.

Sang pria lalu membuka seluruh pakaiannya sendiri dan kemudian tangan-nya menggosok-gosok daerah kewanitaan Alice-chan sehingga membuat Alice-chan merem-melek penuh kenikmatan.

"Ahhhhk, udah, cepat masukin batangmu, aku udah kepengen mencicipinya!" desah Alice-chan yang sudah dikuasai nafsu.

Sang pria tersenyum mendengar desahan Alice-chan, lalu tangan kanannya meremas gunung kenyal Alice-chan sementara tangan kirinya memegang kejantanannya dan di arahkannya kejantanan itu ke lubang kenikmatan Alice-chan dan kemudian..

**JLEEB!**

Masuk lah batang itu ke liang kewanitaan Alice-chan. Lalu pria itu perlahan-lahan memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya, dan semakin lama gerakan pria itu semakin cepat.

"Ah ah ah ah, terus, terus!!" desah Alice-chan sambil matanya terus terpejam.

10 menit mereka berada dalam posisi itu, sang pria terlihat mulai merasa bosan, lalu dia memutuskan mengganti gaya.

Di arahkan tubuh Alice-chan agar menungging membelakangi sang pria lalu sang pria kemudian kembali memasukan batang kejantanannya ke lubang kenikmatan Alice-chan, sementara kedua tangan pria itu meremas dua benda kenyal yang menggelantung di dada Alice-chan.

"Aaaaaahhhh aku mau keluaaar!!" jerit Alice-chan.

"Aku jugaaa Alice-chaaaaan!!" jerit pria itu lalu tubuh mereka berdua akhirnya terkulai lemas setelah memuntahkan lahar hangat.

Merasa sudah puas menonton adegan itu Naruto langsung menerobos masuk.

"Na-Naruto!!" seru pria itu kaget, sementara Alice-chan langsung menutup tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut.

Naruto memandang pria itu dengan tatapan marah, lalu dia menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

"PAPA!! GUE GAK NYANGKA PAPA SEBEJAD INI!!"

***

Sementara itu, Sasuke sudah tiba di depan rumah kediaman keluarga Uchiha, dia sudah bersiap meminta penjelasan kepada ayahnya. Lalu Sasuke kemudian memencet bel rumah itu.

***

**5 menit sebelum Sasuke sampai di kediaman Uchiha..**

Fugaku dan Itachi sedang berbincang-bincang di balkon, sementara Mikoto sedang asyik menonton film berjudul 'skandal perselingkuhan para suami'.

"Itachi, sudah berapa wanita yang kau kencani minggu ini?" tanya Fugaku sambil menghirup teh.

"Sedikit pa, baru tujuh cewek." sahut Itachi sambil memencet tombol hape nokia n73 miliknya (semua keluarga Uchiha pakai hape n73)

"Tujuh cewek kamu bilang sedikit?! Itachi kamu harusnya contoh papa!! Papa walaupun ganteng dan banyak yang mau tapi cinta dan nafsu papa hanya untuk mama kamu." ujar Fugaku sambil melirik istrinya, Mikoto Uchiha yang menjerit-jerit seru sendiri karena menonton film.

"Idiih!! Istri bodoh!! Mau-maunya maafin suaminya! Padahal suaminya udah ketahuan selingkuh!! Kalau gue, udah gue bejek-bejek, gue jadiin perkedel tuh suami!!" jerit Mikoto geram ketika menonton adegan film yang menceritakan seorang istri yang memaafkan suaminya yang ketahuan berselingkuh.

**TING TONG**

Terdengar suara bel berbunyi.

"Biar gue aja yang buka." ujar Itachi sambil bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kok firasat gue gak enak ya? Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk." batin Fugaku.

**To Be Continue**

*******

**A/N : Gimana??? udah terasa lemon nya?? wkakaka  
**


	4. Tragedi dua sahabat

Disclaimer : masashi kishiomoto

***

**Tragedi dua sahabat**

Namikaze Minato adalah sosok ayah bijaksana dan baik hati sekaligus sosok direktur yang cakap di perusahaan Hokage corproration. Dia juga seorang suami yang setia dan rajin melayani istri.

Setidaknya itulah bayangan Naruto tentang ayahnya selama ini. Tapi, adegan lemon yang diperagakan ayahnya dan Alice-chan telah meruntuhkan image Minato dari pandangan Naruto.

"Naruto papa bisa jelasin semua ini!" ujar Minato, gugup.

"Oke jelasin sekarang!" sahut Naruto, ketus.

"..."

"Kenapa diam aja? Ayo papa jelasin!!" jerit Naruto.

"Tapi, biasanya'kan kalau di acara termehek-mehek atau sejenisnya orang yang mau di kasih penjelasan bakal gak mau dengar dan marah-marah gak jelas lalu pergi." ujar Minato panjang lebar sambil pasang wajah inocent.

"Sayangnya ini bukan acara termehek-mehek!! Sekarang cepat papa jelasin!"

*******

**Sementara itu di kediaman Uchiha..**

"Oh Sasuke, ngapain lo ke sini? Mana Sakura? Terus gimana malam pertama kalian? Maknyus gak?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke di depan pintu kediaman Uchiha.

"Jangan banyak tanya kak! Mana papa?" ujar Sasuke.

"Itachi kalau tamunya Sasuke, bilang papa gak ada di rumah!!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Fugaku dari dalam rumah, Itachi dan Sasuke sweatdrop.

Sasuke langsung menerobos masuk ke rumah untuk menemui ayahnya.

**Kembali ke Minato...**

"Lama banget sich jelasinnya!!" jerit Naruto, kesal karena sudah satu jam dia menunggu penjelasan sang ayah.

Minato menghela nafas, lalu bangkit dari ranjang.

"Baik, papa akan jelaskan tapi sebelumnya, biarkan Alice-chan pergi dulu."

Naruto diam sejenak, dia lalu menatap Alice-chan kemudian mengangguk sambil memberikan isyarat untuk pergi pada Alice-chan.

***

Kembali ke Fugaku..

Sasuke masuk ke ruang tamu, lalu ketika melihat Fugaku duduk di balkon, Sasuke lantas berteriak, "Papa! Berani-beraninya kau seli-"

"Waaaaaa!! Cuaca hari ini cerah ya Sasuke? Hahahaha!!" jerit Fugaku sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Hah? Seli? Maksudnya apa Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto yang sudah selesai nonton film.

"Maksudnya selingan! Ahahaha!" sela Fugaku dengan sangat tidak jelas.

"Ehem, Sasuke ayo ikut papa!" sambung Fugaku sambil menyeret Sasuke ke wc, meninggalkan Mikoto dan Itachi yang cengo.

**Di wc..**

"Sasuke, papa mohon jangan beri tahu mama kamu." ujar Fugak menghiba.

"Jangan beri tahu? Huh! Gara-gara papa, gue gak jadi malam pertama sama Sakura!" balas Sasuke kesal.

"So what?" sahut Fugaku, cuek.

"Papa musti bantu gue jelasin ke Sakura!!"

"APA!! No way!! Image papa sebagai ayah mertua bisa hancur berantakan!!" jerit Fugaku sangsi.

"Oke kalo gitu, gue kasih tahu mama tentang perselingkuhan papa." Sasuke bersiap keluar dari wc.

"Eh tunggu Sasuke! Oke! Baiklah!" panggil Fugaku.

Sasuke menoleh ke Fugaku.

"Sasuke, dengar papa gak mungkin jelasin langsung ke Sakura, tapi papa bisa kasih tahu cara agar lo bisa baikan sama Sakura."

"Cara apa?"

"Kemarikan telingamu."

Fugaku lalu membisikan cara-cara agar Sasuke dimaafkan oleh Sakura.

Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Itachi sudah dari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka dari luar wc.

**Bersambung..**

*******

**A/N : Maaf kalau chap ini terlalu singkat dan tanpa lemon, tapi chap depan akan saya bikin lebih panjang dan lebih banyak lemon, of course!!  
**


	5. Bodoh

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishiomoto

***

**Bodoh**

"Pa-papa yakin cara begitu bisa berhasil?" tanya Sasuke sedikit ragu.

"Tenang! Papa yakin pasti berhasil! Walaupun itu cara jadul." Fugaku tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

Sementara Itachi yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaran itu, tersenyum sadis.

***

"Naruto! Begini! Papa sebenarnya tidak mau selingkuh!" jerit Minato, penuh emosi, seolah-olah Narutolah yang bersalah.

"Kalau begitu yang tadi gue lihat di kamar itu apa!" balas Naruto yang ikut-ikutan emosi.

"Lo liat papa lagi ahak-ahak! Tapi percayalah Naruto! Nafsu papa memang untuk orang lain, tapi cinta papa cuma untuk mama!"

"Alasan tidak di terima!" Naruto bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Minato.

"Oy Naruto! Tunggu!"

***

**Sementara itu Sasuke...**

Saat ini Sasuke sedang bersembunyi di dekat lorong pertokoan, dia sedang menunggu Sakura lewat di tempat itu.

Nanti Sakura akan lewat tempat itu kemudian nanti orang-orang suruhan Fugaku akan datang dan mengganggu Sakura nah pada saat itu Sasuke akan beraksi menyelamatkan Sakura, benar-benar cara jadul namun efektif.

Orang yang di tunggu-tunggu Sasuke akhirnya datang. Sakura nampak menenteng belanjaannya melewati tempat persembunyian Sasuke, lalu...

"Halo nona manis, mau ke mana?" tiba-tiba seorang berkulit biru, Kisame, memanggil Sakura dengan suara yang menggoda, membuat Sakura kehilangan selera makan.

Sakura tidak memperdulikan panggilan Kisame dan terus berjalan, namun di depannya sudah berdiri orang gila bertelanjang dada dan berambut putih, Hidan, yang menghalangi jalan Sakura.

"Lebih baik lo jangan mencuekin kami nona cantik." ujar Hidan, nepsong.

"Mau apa kalian!" bentak Sakura.

"Kami mau xxx dan xxx lalu xxx sama kamu, cantik." sahut seorang pria dengan piercing bejibun di wajahnya, Pein.

Mata Sakura membulat takut, "To-Tolooonggg!" jerit Sakura, namun sayang jalanan sedang sepi hingga tak ada yang mendengar jeritan Sakura.

Merasa sudah saatnya dirinya beraksi, Sasuke segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Wuoy bangsat-bangsat!" maki Sasuke kepada orang-orang yang emang bertampang bangsat yang mengganggu istrinya itu.

"Siapa lo? Beraninya ngatain kita-kita bangsat? Gak pernah ngaca lo?!" umpat Kisame pada Sasuke.

"Gue suaminya wanita itu! Kalo kalian berani gangguin istri gue, kalian bakal gue bikin masuk rumah sakit jiwa!" sahut Sasuke yang menuruti kata-kata skenario yang sudah dibuat terlebih dahulu oleh Fugaku.

Sakura langsung berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluk suaminya itu, "Sasuke aku takut."

"Tenang sayang, ada abang di sini." ujar Sasuke yang lagi-lagi mengikuti skenario buatan bokapnya yang kampungan itu.

"Wah, nich beruk nampaknya pengen jadi pahlawan bertopeng." ujar Hidan sambil maju dan bersiap menghajar Sasuke.

"Pahlawan kesiangan." Pein meralat kata-kata Hidan, dia juga maju dan siap menghajar Sasuke diikuti Kisame di belakangnya.

"Maju kalian bertiga! Sini gue jabanin!" tantang Sasuke sambil memasang kuda-kuda siap tempur.

Hidan dengan nepsongnya langsung melayangkan pukulan ke arah wajah Sasuke yang tepat mengenai hidung Sasuke.

"ADAW! Wuoy! Yang bener aja lo!" maki Sasuke yang merasakan hidungnya mimisan akibat pukulan Hidan.

Pein lalu dengan binalnya langsung menendang perut Sasuke, membuat Sasuke jatuh terjengkang dan tanpa ampun Kisame segera menginjak-injak Sasuke.

"Woy! Kok malah serius!" jerit Sasuke namun jeritannya tidak di pedulikan, ketiga begundal itu tetap menghajar Sasuke habis-habisan.

Setelah merasa puas menghajar Sasuke, Kisame, Pein dan Hidan pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keadaan babak belur dan ternoda (lho?).

"Sa-sasuke, kamu gak apa-apa." tanya Sakura pada suaminya yang nyaris sakratul maut.

"Aku, tidak apa-apa." ujar Sasuke yang tetap menjaga gengsi walau sudah hancur lebur, namun dalam hati dia memaki-maki rencana bokapnya.

"Hai nona cantik, gangguin kita-kita donk!" tiba-tiba seorang berwajah sangar, Ibiki Morino, datang menggoda Sakura, di temani seorang bertampang mesum berkacamata, Ebisu, dan seorang yang mengigit batang jerami di bibirnya, Raido.

"Mau apa kalian!!" bentak Sakura yang benar-benar emosi kali ini.

"Kami mau... Hah? Sasuke? Kok lo udah babak belur duluan?" ujar Ebisu yang kaget melihat Sasuke udah kayak onde-onde. Ternyata trio mesum, Ibiki, Ebisu dan Raido adalah suruhannya Fugaku.

"Lho? Kalian kenal Sasuke?" tanya Sakura, heran.

"Kenal donk! Kami kan di suruh bokapnya buat gangguin elu! Terus nanti Sasuke yang nyelamatin elu!" ujar Raido, kelepasan.

Mata Sakura seketika membulat sementara Sasuke langsung memasang tampang inocent nan memelas.

"Dasar bego!!" marah Ibiki seraya menyeret Raido.

"SA-SU-KE." suara Sakura bergetar menahan amarah.

Sasuke speechles, menelan ludah.

***

**Sementara itu di kamar hotel xxx daerah xxx**

Itachi nampak sedang asyik indehoy bersama seorang wanita.

Wanita itu memasukan 'batang' Itachi ke dalam mulutnya sementara Itachi memejamkan matanya, meresapi kenikmatan yang di beri wanita itu.

Lalu Itachi berdiri dan kemudian dia menuntun wanita itu ke atas ranjang, kemudian Itachi dengan bernafsu segera menciumi wanita itu, lidah mereka saling berpautan sementara tangan wanita itu meremas-remas kejantanan Itachi yang sudah menegang tak karuan.

Merasa nafsu sudah berada di ubun-ubun, Itachi lalu mengarahkan batangnya ke lubang kenikmatan wanita itu, kemudian..

Jleeeb!

"Sshh ahh!" rintih wanita itu ketika merasakan kejantanan Itachi menerobos bentengnya.

"Ukh, punya kamu sempit juga Anko." desis Itachi seraya memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Akh, akh, punya kamu ju-ga besar Itachi." desah wanita bernama Anko itu seraya memeluk Itachi.

Merasa bosan dengan gaya itu, Itachi lalu berbaring dan menyuruh Anko duduk di atas kejantanannya.

Anko mengangguk lalu dia bangkit berdiri dan memegang batang Itachi kemudian dia memasukan batang itu ke dalam lubang kenikmatan tiada taranya.

Anko lalu menggoyang pinggul sambil sesekali tubuhnya naik turun.

Cipak cipak cipak

Terdengar suara berkecipakan dari liang kewanitaan Anko, menandakan Anko sedang berada di puncak birahi karena mrs v nya sudah basah dan becek.

Itachi pun merasa dia akan mencapai batasnya, dia menyuruh Anko berdiri kemudian menungging. Anko menurut, dan kemudian dia menunggingkan tubuh indahnya, lalu Itachi pun langsung meluncurkan rudalnya ke sasaran sambil tangannya meremas-remas dada Anko dari belakang.

"It-Itachi, aku mau keluaaar!" desah Anko.

"Aku juga mau kelu.."

Jatuh cinta lagi

lagi-lagi ku jatuh cinta

aku jatuh cinta, kepada tiap wanita..

Tiba-tiba saja handphone Itachi berbunyi, membuat Itachi membatalkan klimaksnya.

"Cih, mengganggu saja!" batin Itachi sambil mengangkat telepon, sementara posisi tubuhnya masih doggy style dengan kemaluannya masih menancap di lubang kewanitaan Anko.

"Halo?"

"Halo, Bos Itachi? Kami sudah menghajar adik lo habis-habisan, sekarang dia sudah jadi kayak Brad Pitt!" terdengar suara Pein dari handphone Itachi.

"Hah? Brad pitt?"

"Iya! Brad Pitt kegiles bajay! Muahahaha!" tawa Pein, jayus.

"Bagus deh kalo gitu, adik gue memang sekali-sekali musti di kasih pelajaran, ya udah ntar gue kirimin pembayarannya, sekarang gue mau ohok-ohok dulu." ujar Itachi yang lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Siapa yang nelepon, Itachi?" tanya Anko.

"Biasalah, orang yang ngefans sama gue, tapi udahlah gak usah di pedulikan, yuk kita lanjutin."

**To Be Continue..**

*******

**A/N : Lemon is back!! gimana lemon nya?? kurang kah??  
**


End file.
